bumpinthenightfandomcom-20200213-history
Story Problems
"Story Problems" '''is an episode of the stop motion animated series, Bump in the Night. (Aired on November 26, 1994) Plot The episode begins in The Boy’s Bedroom, the camera pans across the room while The Boy is sleeping and then down to the bottom of the bedpost. Suddenly Mr. Bumpy appears with his large saucer like eyes peeking out from under the bed, he swiftly looks around until something caught his eye. Mr. Bumpy discovers The Boy’s homework up on the desk, Bumpy mutters to himself “gotta have it” and hastily rushes up to swipe the homework. Just then, Bumpy leaps onto a yellow and black roller blade and starts riding it across the bedroom. While riding on the roller blade, Bumpy faces the viewers and tells them he always tries to avoid bodily contusions when having fun, he picks up a white safety helmet and wears it over his head while his eyes peek through. The roller blade crashes into a pile of books and Bumpy starts flying though the air. Bumpy then bounces off a bongo drum and flies over the desk, he grabs onto a pencil and pushes himself over like a pole-vaulter. Bumpy makes a safe landing onto the desk next to a Math textbook. Bumpy spies the homework and hungrily licks his lips in delight. Bumpy picks up the homework and says that it’s time for the best part, Bumpy then pulls out a fork and knife and shouts out “It’s chow time” and gobbles up the tasty homework. Just then, Squishington appears and says hello to Mr. Bumpy and then ask him what is he doing. Bumpy starts mumbling with his mouth full of paper, but Squishington understands him anyway and realizes that Bumpy is eating The Boy’s homework. Squishington admires Bumpy and says that he does the coolest things than anybody he knows. Bumpy continues to mumble with his mouth full, while Squish understands that Bumpy is saying he is doing a favor for The Boy. Bumpy greedily swallows the homework and says it’s true, Bumpy then belches and pardons himself. Bumpy then tells Squishington to watch and a flash back appears. The scene fades and shows The Boy at his desk finishing the homework; The Boy is talking to himself and says he never wants to see the stupid homework again. Bumpy’s voice is heard off screen saying that the Boy will never see the homework thanks to him, Squish then ask Bumpy what else did The Boy say. Bumpy decides to rewind the scene and the flash back is played again. The Boy then says if he doesn’t finish his homework he is “d-e-d” and incorrectly spells “Dead”. The scene returns to the two little monsters on the desk, Squish realizes the mistake that happen and Bumpy ask if he was being bad again. Squish then tells Bumpy that Boy’s that don’t do their homework receive a terrible punishment. Bumpy then panics and grabs his eye stalks saying that he doomed his Boy, Bumpy then remembers all the good things The Boy has done for him, including leaving Bumpy chewed bubble gum, torn baseball cards and all the dirty socks. Squishington then tells Bumpy that he can forget about all that when he goes to the” “no homework hoosegow”. Mr. Bumpy then says "NO" to Squishington and decides the Boy isn’t going anywhere. Bumpy then declares that they are going to do the Boy’s homework for him instead, while Squishington is worried about the idea. Bumpy then says that it will probably be dangerous, Squishington becomes so worried that he begins to melt under the pressure. Bumpy then announces that it will be really dangerous and might suffer serious crippling injures, Squishington then slowly melts into a big blob of ooze with a gloomy face. Bumpy then continues and mentions horrible disfiguring stuff but says that it will all be worth it because it is for The Boy. Squishington then regains his confidence and morphs back into his normal form; Squish is feeling motivated and says it is for The Boy. Squish then mutters to himself “as long as it doesn’t hurt” in a small timid voice. Later that night, Squishington is reading the math text book out loud while Bumpy tries to solve the math problem. Squishington reads out "how many pounds of moth flakes does it take to fill Billy's closet", with very complicated measurements and mathematical logic which is impossible to follow. Bumpy tries to solve the problem by grabbing a box of moth flakes and opening the Closet door. Just then, the Closet Monster appears with his claw coming out of the door, Squish and Bumpy both freak out and close the closet door behind them. Bumpy is terrified and guesses it takes a million pounds of moth flakes and ask to move on to the next math question. In the bathroom, Squishington is standing on the toilet with Mr. Bumpy who is reading the text book upside down. Squish tells Bumpy that he thinks they would need more than a million pounds to get rid of the Closet Monster. Bumpy tells Squish that the homework is more harder than he thought, he is tempted to throw the text book down the toilet, but then imagines The Boy being punished and locked in a small prison cell and being grounded for life. Bumpy snaps out of the horrible vision and doesn't want to get The Boy in trouble so he says to turn to the next problem. Later in the Kitchen, Squishington is reading the math book and tells Bumpy that here is a math question he can really sink his teeth into. Squish reads out if "Bucky eats one bowl of cherries and washes it down with two glasses of milk", while Bumpy gobbles up a bowl of cherries and is about to drink from a red cup. Squishington stops him and takes the cup of milk away from him. Squishington warns Bumpy that everyone knows that milk and cherries together is poison. Bumpy isn't worried about this and tells Squish that he is going to eat them instead. Squish says no way and tells Bumpy a rumor that a friend of a friend had a niece who ate milk and cherries. Squish continues to say before the girl died, her eyes bulged, her mouth foamed and her teeth dissolved and a cherry vine came out of her belly button and strangled her. Mr. Bumpy thinks that the story sounded cool but says they don't have time to play right now, Bumpy then goes off and says that the next question is going to be easy. Squishington is relieved and goes off to follow Bumpy. Back in the Boy's Room, Mr. Bumpy and Squishington have put together a train set to solve the next math question. Squish begins to read out the math problem and they are both transported into their imagination. Squish begins saying that if a train has one hundred tons of red apples and one hundred tons of green apples. Bumpy becomes excited and says he wants to be the engineer, Squish laughs and says okay. Squish and Bumpy both climb aboard the train and Bumpy puts on the train conductor hat. Squish continues the math question and the train begins to travel across the tracks, Squish says that the Engineer Mr. Bumpy eats a red apple every time he stops at a switching station, which occurs every twelve and a half miles. Squish then says that the train is about to reach a hill which is too heavy to climb, he sees the train up ahead and says it looks very steep. Squish continues to read the math problem but then says that the train can carry 300 tons on flat land, but when it goes up hill it will be too heavy. Squish realizes that there are too many apples and the train will explode. The train goes up the hill and Squish ask Bumpy how many apples can he eat in a few minutes, Squish begins to shovel apples into Bumpy's mouth telling him to eat faster or they will never make it. The train speeds higher up the hill and the train comes to a dead end. The train comes flying off the tracks and Bumpy and Squish scream as they fall with apples and parts of the train everywhere. They both crash and the imagination sequence is over. Bumpy and Squish are back in the bedroom with broken train tracks and smashed apples lying everywhere. Squish looks through the math book and tells Bumpy that it doesn't mention anything about scrap metal and apple sauce, and says they are not doing very well. Bumpy tries to stay positive and says that sure they wrecked the train, and skimmed over the closet problem and skipped the milk and cherries problem. Bumpy then seems to realize they barely got any of the homework done and images The Boy in a slave boat being forced to row while an angry slave driver with a whip yells at him. Bumpy then looses all hope and says he has blew it, Bumpy then picks up a dunces had and wears it on his head. Bumpy then becomes over dramatic and says math is too hard and he is a thing without value. Squish tries to motivate Bumpy by acting like a boxing coach and telling Bumpy he is a wrecking machine. Bumpy is still upset and says that it is impossible and no one can do it. Just then, numbers and digits starts swirling around Bumpy. He then says that math is bigger than him and it is infinity times a million, Bumpy begins sobbing and saying they are doomed. Squish then reminds Bumpy that it was him who said to do it for The Boy. Squish then reminds Bumpy of the socks and the baseball cards and snaps Bumpy out of his moment of self pity. Bumpy then remembers The Boy and says he can do it, Bumpy is pumped up and says lets go kick some math butt. Squish tells Bumpy that he is his best friend, Bumpy tells Squish he loves him too but then firmly tells him to never slap him again. Back in the bathroom, Squish is reading out another math question, which is about a swing and how many times the swing can wrap around the bar until it runs out of rope. Bumpy says it is a trick question and he knows what happens when someone swings around the top bar of a swing. Bumpy then pauses and gets an idea, he realizes the solution and tells Squish to follow him. Later in Little Sister's Room, Mr. Bumpy is sitting on a swing and tells Squish to push him harder. Squish is getting exhausted and says it is a funny time to be playing. Bumpy says it isn't playing, but it is math and science and tells Squish to push harder. Squish then ask Bumpy how come he isn't allowed to play on the swing instead of him. Bumpy then says because only he can do it, the swing beings to go up higher and faster. Bumpy then says that he had the answer inside him all along but he just couldn't see it. Bumpy then shouts out to push harder, Squish is worried and tells Bumpy to be careful or he will swing over the bar. Bumpy then says that is exactly the idea, Squish pushes the swing higher and Bumpy swings all the way over the bar and a gross slimy sound is heard. Bumpy comes down over the swing and he has completely turned himself inside out. His skin is gone, he is all red and fleshy with red and blue vein covering him, his eyes are bloodshot, his tongue is on his back, his teeth are on the outside of his mouth and his little green nose is coming out of his mouth. Bumpy then has The Boy's homework in his hand which is covered in red liquid (probably blood and stomach juice). Bumpy says "Tada", while Squishington say it is "Cool" and cheers "A+ Mr. Bumpy". Back in the Bathroom, Bumpy is no longer inside out and is completely normal again, Squishington turns on the faucet in the sink and Bumpy washes the red liquid (most likely blood) off of The Boy's homework. Bumpy then tells Squishington when you swing over the bar you turn inside out, Squishington excitedly raises his hand and says why do new homework when you can just do the old homework. Mr. Bumpy holds the freshly cleaned homework in his hand and scratches his head, Bumpy then tells Squish that he has learned something pretty important tonight. Squishington thinks and responds "how your actions affect other people", Bumpy admits that the thought never crossed his mind. Squish then responds "to keep trying no matter how hard it seems", Bumpy then cracks up at the hilarious concept. Bumpy then says that was not it either, Squish then ask what did he learned tonight. Bumpy is then shown holding an apple core and says that he learned that apples give him gas. Bumpy then lets out a huge burp and the episode ends. Quotes '''Mr Bumpy: I always try to avoid massive cerebral contusions while I’m having fun…. It’s just good sense. The Boy: I may be bad at math, but I know how to spell! If I don't finish this homework, I'm D-E-D...DEAD! Mr Bumpy: Was I bad again? Squishington: I think so. I’ve heard that Boys without homework receive “terrible” punishment Mr Bumpy: I’VE DOOMED MY BOY! And after all he’s done for me. The chewed gum he sticks under the bed, the cool baseball cards I swipe from him and all the dirty socks! Squishington: You can say goodbye to all that, when the boy goes to the no-homework hoosegow. Mr Bumpy: No, Squishington! He’s not going anywhere. We are going to do The Boy’s homework for him! Squishington: We are? (becomes worried) Mr Bumpy: You bet we are! It will probably be dangerous! Squishington: It will? (slowly melting) Mr Bumpy: REAL Dangerous! We might suffer serious crippling injures! Squishington: We may?(melted into a big blue blob) Mr Bumpy: Oh yeah. Horrible disfiguring stuff. But that’s just a bonus! On account of because “We are doing this for… The Boy!” Squishington: Well okay! (morphs back into his normal form) If it’s for The Boy!... As long as it doesn’t hurt. Mr Bumpy: I wanna be the engineer! I wanna be the engineer! Squishington: You know, I don't see any questions in here about scrap metal and applesauce, Mr. Bumpy.... Squishington: (talking in a gruff voice) Come on champ! Come on shake it off, you’re a homework wrecking machine! You can do it! Mr Bumpy: '''No. I can’t do it. Nobody can! This math stuff is bigger than me. It’s… it’s bigger than all of us, it’s infinity times a million!! Oh we’re doomed I tell ya! (whimpers) DOOM-ED! '''Squishington: Who was it that said “we’re doing this for the Boy?” That was you! You gotta do it! Remember the gum wads and the baseball cards! Remember the socks, champ! You can do it! Mr Bumpy: '''The Boy. You’re Right! I CAN DO IT! Okay pal. Let’s go kick some Math butt! '''Squishington: You’re my best friend Mr. Bumpy…. Mr Bumpy: '''I love you to Squish… But DON’T EVER slap me again, Boy! Got that? '''Squishington: Got it… Mr Bumpy: You know, Squish. I learned something pretty important tonight. Squishington: Um, that you should consider how your actions can affect other people? Mr Bumpy: Thought never crossed my mind... Squishington: Uh, that you should keep trying no matter how hard it seems? Mr Bumpy: (cracks up laughing) ''Ha HA! What a concept! Ha Ha! No that's not it either. '''Squishington:' I give up. What did you learn? Mr Bumpy: That apples give me.... gas. (lets out a big burp) Trivia * When Bumpy bounces off the drum he shouts out “Mr. Bumpy has left the building”. This comes from the phrase "Elvis has left the building", that was often used by public address announcers at the conclusion of Elvis Presley concerts to dispel fans that were wanting an encore. * While Bumpy and Squish are standing on the desk, there is a crumpled up packet of chips resembling the “Lays” brand of chips, the product was most likely scrunched up to hide the logo and prevent copy right problems. * In the scene when Squishington is trying to motivate Mr Bumpy, Squishington is doing an impression of the character Mickey Goldmill (Burgess Meredith) from the popular boxing saga “Rocky”. Squish does this impression by talking in a gruff scratchy voice, acting like a sports coach and calling Mr. Bumpy “champ”. Mr. Bumpy also does a few sparring punches as if he were a boxer. * Goof: When Squishington is shaking Mr. Bumpy trying to motivate him, the scene is suppose to be Squishy's point of view, but at the bottom of the screen it shows Squishington is headless and there is a metal stub where his head is suppose to be. * When Mr. Bumpy is about to go over the swing in Little Sister's Bedroom, there appears to be a plush Hello Kitty doll in one of the toy baskets. * Molly Coddle doesn't appear in this episode. Gallery *Story Problems/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes